battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-32153776-20160606022309/@comment-10905876-20160624184534
On the bridges of various ships in the fleet, the same scenario plays out. Officers give frantic reports to their captains as their ship shuts down around them. Officer: "Captain, main systems failing! Weapons, life support, engines, everything! we're drifting sir." Captain: "Engage emergency air supplies, and get the co2 scrubbers back on line. Then I want damage control crews to get our weapons back on line." Most ships in the fleet cease firing, as crews work to restart key systems and open valves on emergency oxygen tanks. The largest capital ships however have fared better, their robust systems surviving the massive barrage. They continue to fight, however their engines have still gone dark, causing them to drift out of position over the Home Islands. The fleet however is not without assistance. The force of cruisers that made a previous attack returns, repeating their maneuver, only this time hitting the remaining large ships with devastating antimatter weapons, and mopping up the remaining Lancethropts (to hell with the correct spelling!) with their light guns. Instead of warping out as they did previously, they move in on the other warships, attacking them from a new angle. In addition, two new Battle Clusters and a Carrier Battle Cluster exit warp, the Colonial Fleet. Among the newly arrived warships are two battleships of a new design. 2.8 kilometers long, with 2 million gj toughness, and armed with powerful lasers and a pair of high powered ion cannons in the bow, these two ships are the first of the Chimaera class. Designed as a successor to the Centurion class and to combat Sith warships such as the Leviathan, construction was halted on the nearly complete vessels when peace was achieved with the Resurgent Axis. The Colonial Fleet moves in to defend the beleaguered fleet, sending powerful salvoes in against the Protoss capitol ships. The carriers launch their compliment of fighters and strike craft, sending thousands of fighters in against the Protoss capital ships to attack vulnerable systems. On the ground, some of the missile silos (you can't hit them all, they're designed to not be too obvious as missile bases) lose power, and crews stationed there work to reestablish power in case a launch is ordered. Meanwhile, the bombardment by the Thopters is cut short by the return of the cruiser fleet, keeping tank casualties low. Tanks that are hit however are crippled or outright destroyed, however it is not enough to shift the course of the battle. -Bunkers- "The buggers are alive too!" "Well don't just stand there, kill it!" "Ya hungry beasty? Have a grenade!" The garrison quickly react to the Grievers' living portions, and shoot copious amounts of weaponry at them. Soon, they are all dead or dying from their wounds, when the clone troopers start to drive. "Hostile infantry in the base, need backup." "Look at these blokes, they think bloody riot shields will 'elp em!" "Eat lead ya shiny white bastards!" The soldiers take cover behind various points of cover within the breached rooms, and deliver a withering hail of fire with their weapons. Garrisoned Sentinels join the fight, blasting away the hostile clones with their heavy guns. Grenades are tossed down the holes, and more soldiers are brought in to help drive off the clones as they emerge from the hole. A few cunning soldiers even make the connection that the clones' weapons are energy based, and use their ion rifles to disable them before picking back up their M1A1 pile rifles to continue the fight.